


Worldly Goods

by Missy



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Condoms, Conversations, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tom.  Be real.  I’m trying to say something important and you’re trying to…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldly Goods

“Honey,” Angel sighs. Her fingers run along Tom’s arm while he kisses his way up and down her ribcage. “Tom,” she says, affecting a very serious tone. “I need to speak with you.” She snaps her fingers firmly, which only makes Tom laugh harder. “Come on now, up!”

“The masses of mankind,” he says, stroking his nude cock against Angel’s belly, then reaching backward for Angel’s ass, “were not meant to be saddled…”

“I was planning to give you something special,” sighs Angel. “To..endow you with my worldly goods.” She chuckles. “Tom. Be real. I’m trying to say something important and you’re trying to…”

“Endow you with MY worldly goods,” Tom replies dryly. “Marriage is an archaic term for people who are forced to live together for too long.”

Angel buries her frown in his shoulder. One of her heels balances perfectly upon the tips of her toes. “Don’t need to be married when we’re this close,” she says, then hands Tom a condom. In a moment Angel’s the one ready to mount.

“Worldly enough?” Tom asks her.

She laughs. “Let me cut loose on you, honey. Some things can’t be learned.”

And she does it, of course – with that innate Angel-like aplomb. 

The wig doesn’t even stir from atop her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Rent**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
